Accidental Miracle
by I-Have-An-Anime-Addiction
Summary: Summary: A month ago after a 'liason' between Orphen and Majic, Majic disappears. Why is the Tower of Fang is also on his trail? What's going on! Cleao, Leki and Orphen find him before they do? And what is he hiding from everybody? Find out here!


AnimeAddiction here!! I have another plotbunny biting me I don't know where they're coming from

I think they live in my closet, anyway disclaimer!

SSO characters stare at author

AA: sweatdrop What??

Orphen: lazy tone I ain't doin' it...snooze

Cleao: shrieking I could break a nail!!

Leki: wagging tail Yipp!!

AA: puppydog face and sad voice Majic?? Puhease?

Majic: sigh I-Have-An-Anime-Addiction does not own SSO or any of the characters only this

plotline and her own chars. the end.

AA: happy Luffy grin with french accent ON WITH ZE FIC!!

--

Summary: A month ago after a 'liason' between Orphen and Majic, Majic dissappeared. Why is the

Tower of Fang is also on his trail? What's going on?! Cleao, Leki and Orphen find him before they

do?? And what is he hiding from everybody? Find out here!!

AA: Hey everybody!! This is my fist SSO!! This was my first anime series that I ever watched with my brother next to Inu Yasha. Disclaimer!! Majic!

Majic: sighs IHaveAnAnimeAddiction does Not own Scorcerer Stabber Orphen-  
AA: There would be countless smut and sex scenes between PerfectSeme!Orphen and PureandAdorablelyInnocent!Majic with Cleao playing the marriage counselor, and Leki that Majic recieves from Orpen, because of his Majic wanting a puppy. Squeee!! -absolute evil fangirl trademark grin and squeal- Start the fanfic!!  
Oh yeah...Don't like don't read! Flames will be used to make...S'mores!! Yeah S'mores! I haven't had them in a Looooog time!! -

'Talking'  
"Thoughts"  
Action  
Dreaming  
Flashback  
Thought break/new idea

Chapter #1 Calm before the Storm.

As the bright moonlight filtered down through the tree boughs, it hit one of the two huddled up figures laying beneath the ancient oak. Blonde hair transformed to silver, pale skin seemed to glow from the gentle light of the midnight orb, when screwed shut eyelids lifted to reveal green eyes with a light hint of blue the figure groaned groggily still under the influence of sleep. Suddenly feeling neasous, the tiny body felt the urge to purge itself of the last evenings meal as well as the bitter bile taste in the back of his throat, but when Majic tried to get up to follow his instincts he found that he couldnt move a muscle. Feeling a tug against his waist he glanced down and gasped seeing a tanned arm wrapped around his feminine flanks. Following the dark-skinned limb down from the wrist to the elbow he saw the body and face that it was connected to, and he gasped in shock. "O-o-oushu-sama?! What is Oushu-sama doing in my bed?!" Waking up suddenly, due to seeing person asleep beside him, he soon realized that he was naked, as well as feeling something very wrong about his lower back. Majic wiggling around he also felt a sharp pain echoing up through his spine. Looking over his shoulder, he blushed sharply Orphen was naked as the day he was born, but that's not just the only thing that caused him mortification it was the fact that Ousshu-sama, his Oushu-sama was buried to the hilt inside him!! Breathing deeply through his nose he tried to stay calm and recollect his memories from the day before. "Yesterday I was talking to Shiro-san and she was telling me about..what?, what were we talking about...? Oh no..we were talking about how Sorceri blood has lived for this long.

­Flashback  
Sometime yesterday

'Um..Shiro-sempai?' Majic asked softly 'I know that Sorceri have lived for many, many years but how have they? I mean there have been so many massacers involving sorcerer victims, and God's followers murderer's, so how have we lived for this long??' The white-haired female looked up at him from a thick, old, musty-smelling book that was thrice as thick as his own arm. 'Majic' She sighed. 'We have lived this long because of our dragon blood.' Then deeming the conversation over she looked back down to her beloved book. The young blonde tilted his head to one side, and cocked an eyebrow, giving a confused look and adding a pout. 'I...don't understand...' Grumbling under her breath, Shiro once again looked up from her text. 'Why are you so bent on learning the continuation of the Sorceri bloodline?' She questioned testily, with narrowed eyes. Much to her surprise, a deep flush stole over the youngest member of Orphen's group's cheeks. 'I-i ahh..you'll laugh at me..' he mumbled slightly incoherent. 'Majic' She stated his name very grumpily 'Majic, I promise that I will not laugh, just tell me alright?'  
He gulped, and took a deep breath. 'I feel urges sometimes..'

The elder sorceress tilted her head down, gazing at him darkly over her silver-framed glasses. 'Is that all?' She snapped snarkily. He shook his head hard. 'I feel urges around males..I feel my powers turn hot, and I see it turn yellow instead of my usual light blue.' He confided to the elder of the pair in a hushed whisper even though they were alone, seemingly afraid that the woods around them would lean in and hear his dark secret. Shiro had started to read her book again, having quickly becoming bored, but almost fell off her tree stump makeshift seat in shock at the last piece of whispered information. 'Yellow?' She questioned 'did you just say it turned 'yellow'?' Hearing her disbelief and taking it for soemthing bad he blanched, running worst-case scenarios through his mind, each worse than the last. 'A-am I gonna die?' he asked her scared to death. The Northern-borne sorcerer's left eye began to develop a tick. 'No Majic' she hissed 'you're not dying, but you ar-.' Majic blinked, interupting Shiro. 'I'm not?' 'NO!' the extremely tired and irriated Shiro roared. 'You are not dying!! But I will kill you if you interupt me one more time with your irritating questions!! Be silent and let me finish!!' Majic cowered on the ground. 'S-s-orry.' He squeaked.

Once Shiro was satisfied with how subdued he acted she continued. 'I will say this once and ONLY ONCE, got it?!' The awnser was a shaky nod. 'good, dragons were nertouriously strong, even killing demi-gods. But once 'The true God's followers' were established they were soon demolished down to but a 5 digit number, they made the choice to go intergrate their ancient strong blood with willing, accepting humans. Thus were the 61 Dragon Clans were born but that wasn't the last of the strife and grief of our ancestors-' 'That's interesting and all but can you just do lameman's terms please??' Majic asked abruptly. Shiro growled ferally. 'Fine! You want lameman's terms?! Here read my lips! The dragon clan has transformed through that ages and because of the minority of female Sorceri blood, the males of the clans evolved to bear children as well as females okay?!' Breathing heavily after finishing her rant, she looked at Majic's face waiting for a lightbulb to turn on. 'Okay, but..' Poor Majic! He still looked so clueless that she could have burst into hysterical laughter, but she bit her lip and held her peace. 'What?' was the tired, amused answer. 'Okay, first I understand that but what does that have to do with m-e...' Majic's face quickly paled. 'Oh My God!!' He screamed before fainting.

Read&Review!! Also should I continue??


End file.
